Truth or Dare
by TheDojikkoDork
Summary: Matthew somehow got roped into playing truth or dare. This can only mean trouble. With Eliazbaeta having the time of her life dressing him up in a dress of all things, something's bound to go wrong; Especially when they bump into a certain Albino who develops a /slight/ crush. Mainly PrunCan. Mentions of FrUk, Spamano, AusHun and others. Human names. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Look, I did something! Anyway, sorry if the charter's are OC I did my best but Prussia... well yeah. I don't think I did it all that well. I hope you like it though~

Lots of hugs, Lottie x

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia and I make no money by doing this so don't sue me :)

* * *

"Truth or dare, Mattie?"

Matthew frowned, he'd been trying to think of what he would chose for ages. He always sucked at coming up with them, but picking one was even harder. There was just so much that could go bad.

If he picked dare, well who knows what the hell would happen to him. He could end up running down the street, naked. Someone had dared his brother to do that once. It had ended with their mum having to pick him up from a jail cell. That had been an eventful night.

It would get him noticed though. Alfred was always telling him he had to put himself out there; picking dare would be the perfect way to do that. Anyway, it's not like the dare would be that bad, right?

"D-Dare."

~xXx~

"D-Do I have to do this?" Matthew stared at his reflection nervously. This really was too cruel. He couldn't believe they were actually making him do _this_. That was definitely going to be the last time he ever picked dare. Even if it did get people to notice him; it was much easier to just avoid attention, especially if this is what it got him. He had hope they wouldn't go through with it; then again this was Elizabeta's idea and when it comes to this kind of stuff, no one could stop her.

"But you look adorable, Mattie ~" Elizabeta picked up another red bow putting his hair in bunches. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself. This was the sort of thing she could only dream about, mainly because when ever her and any boys played truth or dare, they knew better than to pick dare. Mainly because it ended in them wearing a dress; not that they didn't look lovely. It was just that they had to wear a dress. Strangely enough, not many of the boys wanted that.

"You actually look like a girl." Lovino who had also been 'helping' stood next to Arthur giving his amazing opinion, which mainly went along the lines of 'You could actually pull it off, Maple Bastard.' It had taken Matthew a while but he was finally used to Lovino's potty mouth. It was probably the fact that he had to put up with Alfred all the time. Though he doubted anyone swore as much as Lovino.

"Don't worry, lad. It's not for too long." Arthur on the other hand was trying to be sympathetic having already gone through this ordeal once before. It hadn't been pretty; that night they had been down A and E for hours, as the frog had a minor concussion. He didn't attempt to touch Arthur for a while after that though, that really didn't last long though.

"I-I'm really... C-Can I please not do this?" Matthew throwing Elizabeta one last begging look. Sure, he wanted people to remember him, he was starting to get fed up of being called Alfred, but he didn't want to be remembered because of this!

"Nope~!" Elizabeta grinned as she pulled the dress she had forced him into down a little, "You look so cute, Mattie~" She quickly tackled him into a hug. She was so glad it had been Matthew who picked dare. The Canadian just had the right bone structure. Perfect for being dressed up as a girl. "Now time to go outside." There was not one person in the room who didn't feel like running when they saw the determined glint in her eyes. It was a mix between crazed fan-girl and over protective mother. To put it bluntly, it was the look that could make grown men die of fright.

"Y-Yes, Ma'm!" Matthew jumped as he nervously followed her wobbling in the heels she had given him. Why for maples sake did he pick dare? Maybe Arthur's scones really are poisoned...

~xXx~

Matthew felt like dying. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. This was worse than when his team had lost the biggest Hockey match that season. He never thought anything could be worse than that, but here he was walking the streets in a dress. Guess things can be worse.

"H-How much longer?" Matthew looked around the corner, checking nervously for anyone he could know. Even though he highly doubted they would notice his existence, he still didn't want to be seen like this. It was just so embarrassing.

"It's just round the corner, mate." Arthur smiled, patting Matthew on the back. He thought of the boy as a little brother so he really hated to see him suffer like this. That didn't mean he was going to tell Elizabeta this was too harsh. He did value his life after all. As they say, never get between a yaoi fan-girl and her boys. Actually, he had no idea who says that but it's a pretty accurate idea. No one, not even Ivan, a massive Russian boy who looked as if he'd just stepped out of a horror movie, dared to challenge Elizabeta when it came to this kind of thing.

"Anyway you look really different, it's not like anyone will know it's you," Elizabeta chimed in trying to help. It didn't really though; all it did was remind Matthew that he was pretty much invisible to everyone else.

"Can we hurry this the f* up?" Lovino, being helpful as always, had already walked off back towards the house. Sure, it had been funny at first to watch Matthew suffer with a fate that could almost have been his, but it had gotten boring after the first 5 minutes. Now all he wanted to do was go back to his tomatoes and check that the 'unicorn' Arthur was ranting about hadn't eat them. He might not believe in that crap but he wasn't going to take chances where his tomatoes were involved.

"Lovino, can you try to be at least a little bit sensitive?" Arthur scowled, turning round to yell at the Italian.

"Why? It's not like I fucking want to be here!" Lovino retorted. Nobody argued with Lovino and there was a good reason for that. It was pretty much considered a fact that Lovino was the loudest and angriest person to ever exist. Even grumpier than grumpy cat.

"You're right. You're only here because the dumb Spaniard hasn't got time for you!"

"You're only hear because the wine bastard doesn't even want you!"

"What has the frog got to do with anything?"

"Well you brought up the tomato eating bastard!"

Matthew sighed as a full out argument started between the Brit and Italian. He was sarting to grow use t it, but it was still annoying. Especially when all he wanted to do was run back inside and hide. Matthew knew no one would recognize, as Elizabeta said, he looked completely different; also he doubted people would recognize him even if he wasn't wearing a dress.

Elizabeta on the other hand was thinking that if the pair didn't work out with their respective crushes Lovino and Arthur would make a pretty good couple. This would definitely have to be discussed at the next 'sewing', read as yaoi, club. Maybe she could get Kiku to draw the doushinji?

After trying to get someone's attention, Matthew finally gave up. He didn't want to be walking around the streets in a dress any longer than he had to, so he walked off back towards his apartment.

"Hey blondie!" Matthew froze, were they talking to him? No, they couldn't be, he was invisible. There was no way they were talking to him. The Canadian let out the breath he had subconsciously held, it was silly after all to assume people were noticing him."Hey! _Gott_, you walk fast." Matthew finally giving up the faint hope he had that they weren't talking to him, turned to face the person who was panting beside him.

The first thing he noticed was the person was an albino. That may sound harsh, but it was the first thing he saw. The more he looked at the boy, he realised something. This was _Gilbert Beldischmit_. This was the infamous joker of W Academy. To put it bluntly, Matthew was screwed.

Gilbert would realise Matthew was actually a guy, dressed up as a girl. He would then tell his friends who would tell other people. Then instead of being 'Matthew, who's that?'; he would be 'Matthew the guy who wears dresses.'

It was as if Matthew's life flashed before his eyes. He could see it all. The bullying he received now would increase. It would probably be worse as well. At least when Carlos hit him now, he would always apologize later with the excuse that he mistook him for Alfred. Chances are he would no longer receive maple syrup as an apology any more. They would be hitting him, knowing he was Matthew.

"P-please d-don't tell a-anyone." Matthew was fairly certain their were tears in his eyes, but he tried to maintain strong. He wasn't going to give them any more ammo than they already had to look down on him.

"W-Woah. D-Don't cry! If you cry I'll cry, and that would be totally unawesome." Gilbert stood their awkwardly patting the Canadian's back.

"I-I'm not crying." Matthew rubbed his eyes, why couldn't anything ever go the way he wanted? He didn't want to be noticed and for the first time in his life, he was noticed. He must have done something awful in a past life to deserve this. Or maybe karma thought he was Alfred and decided to take it's rage out on him.

"You should smile anyway, you have the chance to talk to the awesome me~!" Gilbert grinned happily. Leaving Matthew to wonder if Gilbert really was this self-absorbed. At least he was trying to cheer him up; it was kind of sweet... With not many people noticing him, Matthew was always happy when people took time to make sure he was okay. It reminded him he _was_ important.

"Mattie~!" Matthew frowned turning to see his Hungarian friend running towards him. "Where did you... Pervert?" Her face changed from a look of pure joy at finding her current dress up doll to horror at the sight of Gilbert. It was common knowledge that Gilbert and Elizabeta had a complicated relationship to say the least. No one could tell if they wanted to rip out each others eye balls or jump in the sack together.

"Frying pan." Gilbert narrowed his eyes, while Elizabeta copied him. It was like they thought in exactly the same way. Matthew couldn't help but back up a bit; he didn't want to be in the middle of the blood shed after all.

"Why are you, of all people, talking to Mattie?" Elizabeta wrapped her arm around Matthew, pulling him closer like a protective mother. There was no way she would let the poor innocent Canadian be tainted by the annoying German, and that was final.

"Mattie, is that your name?" Gilbert ignoring Elizabeta's question, turned back to face Matthew.

"E-eh? O-oui." Matthew felt his face go red, as he heard himself say 'eh'. It was a verbal tick he had developed as a child. It always embarrassed him, he just thought it sounded stupid. Though Gilbert on the other hand was thinking how adorable Mattie sounded, all cute and nervous. He'd always loved cute things.

"So, Mattie... I came over because... Well..." Fidgeting, Gilbert found it impossible to get the words he wanted to say to leave his mouth. Stuttering every time he tried to say it, he started to wonder if he even could.

"Spit it out, pervert!" Elizabeta pulled a frying pan out of nowhere, slamming it onto the back of his head. They didn't have all day. Also Gilbert was being an idiot in her opinion; so, it was perfectly reasonable for her to hit him.

"Mattie, will you go on a date with me?" Yelped Gilbert as the pan fell down on his head. He froze, realizing what he said. "I-It's just, the awesome me thought you might not want to hang out with the unawesome frying pan, so maybe, if you want an awesome time that is, you could hang out with me! If you don't want to that's totally awesome too!" Gilbert's face transformed from it's normal pale skin tone, to a bright red, as red as a tomato, as he babbled in front of them.

Matthew was shocked to say the least. From what he could gather, _he_ was what had turned the school's most popular boy into a blubbering wreck. This _had_ to be some kind of joke. It couldn't be real, could it?

Elizabeta was in a completely different mind frame though. "Gil, are you gay?"

The minute she said that, Gilbert looked as if he was about to faint. Even Elizabeta, who hated his guts felt sorry for him. That's telling you something

"What? No! I just asked a _girl _out, frying pan! How does that make me gay? What is wrong with your unawesome mind?" In shock, Gilbert blurted out his reply, sending daggers at Elizabeta. How dare she call this awesomeness gay in front of Mattie! That would make him look totally unawesome! He was so going to get her back for this.

"Gil, what are you on? Sure, Mattie's wearing a dress, but he's still a bo-" Matthew placed his hand in front of Elizabeta's mouth, silently begging her not to finish that sentence.

"L-Liz, Can I talk to you in p-private? _S'il vous plaît_?" Elizabeta paused, figuring she sort of owed Matthew as it was her fault he was forced to cross-dress; she grabbed his hand, walking off, leaving behind a confused Gilbert.

"What did you want to say to me then, Mattie?"

"Can you not tell Gilbert I'm actually a boy? It's just if people from school..." Matthew trailed off knowing she would understand.

"Oh. I didn't think of that. Don't worry Lizzie will sort this out for you~!" Wrapping her arm around Matthew's shoulder they walked back to Gilbert. "Sorry, Gil, but Mattie doesn't want to date a pervert like you, right Mattie?" She winked at Matthew, telling him to go along with her plan.

"I-I wouldn't say he's a pervert..." Never enjoying insulting people, Matthew smiled slightly at Gilbert. He hoped he wasn't coming across as mean. "I-It's just I can't go on a date with you,_ je suis désolé_."

"Oh, that's fine. You're the second person to turn down this awesomeness. I'm probably just to awesome..." Gilbert lips were pulled up in a smile, though it was plain to anyone who had eyes that he was actually falling apart. It was harder for Elizabeta, as she had a fairly good idea who the person was, her.

"I-It's nothing personal! I just..." Having no idea what excuse he could use to prove to Gilbert, it was Matthew not him, he silently begged Elizabeta to help him out once more.

"Mattie has a boyfriend!" Elizabeta blurted.

"Eh? I do?" His eyes were wide as he stared at her. When had he got a_ boyfriend_? Sure, some funny stuff was going on; he was fairly certain he hadn't got a boyfriend. He didn't even think he went that way.

"Yes. You do. Remember?" Elizabeta was glaring at him, her eyes wide as if trying to tell him something. Even Gilbert was looking confused. Then again, it is pretty odd for someone to just forget they have boyfriend.

"Oh, yes?" Having no idea what was going on any more Matthew figured the best idea would be to just go along with it.

"Yes. Mattie has a boyfriend so he - I mean she - can't go out with you." Elizabeta waited a second for Gil's reaction. She was a terrible liar, but then again Gilbert was painstakingly oblivious so all she could do was hoped it work.

"Oh, sorry. So, who you dating? I bet I'm much awesomer than them!" Gilbert laughed happily, now forgetting about having actually asking Matthew out. It was bad to remember things that went unawesomely.

"She's dating... Arthur!" Elizabeta pointed over to the Brit who was still arguing about whether or not he liked Francis with Lovino, who was also screaming about how much he hated the 'Tomato-Eating Bastard'.

"What?" Stopping mid-argument to face them, Arthur looked over taking his eyes off of the mad Italian.

Lovino hadn't noticed Arthur turning away and ran to head butt him, after his insensitive comment about how Lovino was probably some sadist who just enjoyed tormenting Antonio. "Stupid Scone Bastard!" Running straight into Arthur; his actions leading them to head straight into another loud fight.

"Why the hell did you do that, you bloody wanker!"

"So? You're probably sleeping with the Wine Bastard!"

"No, I'm not! Take that back, git!"

"Well, we better be off." Grabbing Matthew's arm, Elizabeta walked off; though she pretty much had to drag the Canadian who kept stumbling behind her in the heels. You can't blame him though, he really didn't know how to walk in the damn things.

Gilbert just stood there; watching them leave. He might be oblivious, but even he knew something was up. He also knew that no matter what he was going to find out who 'Mattie' was. There was noway anyone could refuse this 'awesomeness' so something had to be up, he just needed to prove it. He also doubted that the Frying Pan would be able to make friends with a nice respectable girl like 'Mattie', she hadn't seemed like the type to enjoy 'Boy-Love' or hitting him with frying pans. Then again, this was only his first impression.

The other thing that was bugging his awesomeness was that she really reminded him of someone, but it couldn't be that someone as, they were wearing a dress. Even though it would be awesome to see that, he figured that the person would never do that.

Maybe he just needed to find a bit more info, it never hurt to know things. Well, things about pretty, mysterious and familiar girls that is.

"Hey, Iggybrows, I've wanna ask you something!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ...I have no excuses for all the FrUk. I... Just... Yeah. I love UsUk but... FrUk. It was so fun to write them~ ANYWAY. Thanks all the reviews/favs/follows. I LOVE YOU ALL. In a completely non-creepy way ;3 Hope you like it.

Lots of hugs, Lottie xx

Disclaimer~: I own nothing. I have a keyring, but that's it. Yeah TTwTT

* * *

"C'mon Mattie~" Alfred yelled as he marched out the door, his loud American accent filling the house with noise as he left. Matthew sighed, running to catch up with his brother who had almost walked down the whole street. He was thankful that Alfred had at least bothered to wake him up today. Most of the time he forgot Matthew was even alive.

"Al! I told you to wait!" Catching up with his brother easily, Matthew punched him in the arm glaring. He knew why his brother, who was never early for anything, was in a rush today, but that didn't give him an excuse to ditch his _only_ brother.

"Sorry, Matt. It's just I don't want to leave him waiting for me." Alfred's face glowed a bit and Matthew was fairly certain that if this was one of Kiku's animes, his eyes would be shaped like hearts. It was hard to tell if it was cute how devoted his brother was or creepy. He was going to go with both.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Hiding the urge to roll his eyes, Matthew looked around. Arthur was no where in sight, he'd probably forgotten he was meant to be meeting him today. Maple. If he had to walk to school with Alfred and his date... This was not going to be fun.

"He wouldn't say anything if he did though! That's why I _have _to be here on time." Alfred looked around nervously, this was roughly where he was meant to be meeting Kiku and he was freaking out. "So do I look okay, bro?" Running his fingers through his hair trying to put on his over confident smile though it was obvious he was close to having a panic attack. Not that Matthew was going to say that.

"You look cool." Matthew looked around. He was sure he had told Arthur to meet him here, five minutes ago. Had Arthur already left? No, that wasn't like Arthur, he would probably waited for him, even if it was only because he wanted to make fun of Alfred. Matthew would never understand those two, they fought like cats and dogs but always looked out for one another. It was sweet, in a weird psychotic way.

"I told you to leave me alone! Bloody Frog! Fuck off!" ...Frog? The brothers exchanged a look, which seemed to say: what the hell/maple was going on?

Alfred was the first to speak, "Should we go check on Iggy or...?" Alfred paused, Matthew could tell he was torn between helping his friend escape from a perverted Frenchman or waiting for Kiku. Not that Francis was all that bad; just you would never know that from what Arthur said about him. Most of it involved words like 'pervert', 'molester', and 'French'. Though the only person who could see someone being French as a bad thing was Arthur.

"You wait for your date, I'll go hep Arthur." Matthew smiled softly, heading towards the direction where most of the swearing and cursing was happening. It seemed as good a place as any.

"It's not a-"

"Just admit it, Al. A 'thank you' would be nice too."

"Thanks!" Matthew smiled, it was nice to get recognition for the good he did every once in a while. "Kiku!" Looking behind him he saw the small Japanese boy squirming in one of his brother's hugs, they really did make a cute couple. Turning around the corner he came across a very... peculiar sight to say the least.

Arthur was sprawled across the floor, not that that was the odd thing. No, the odd thing was the fact that Francis was on top of him. Not that Matthew was looking, but their hands were everywhere; yes, Arthur's too. That's not even mentioning what their mouths were doing. Matthew froze, he was used to walking in on some awkward scenes, as even when he knocked people didn't hear him, but this was a whole new level of awkward.

"S-Sorry!" What an awkward response, Matthew frowned, then again, it was an awkward situation. He was fairly certain he shouldn't have seen that. Also, when had they started dating?

"Matthew! Wait up." Arthur ran up behind the blonde boy panting. Matthew couldn't tell if he was panting because he had run to catch up with him or because of the make out session he accidentally witnessed. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Arthur, it's fine. I always thought you two would be a good couple." Matthew smiled, he had always believed that. The only thing that really kept them from going out was Arthur's pride, and if they were willing to work it out then he wished them the best of luck.

"We're not a bloody couple! The Frog was molesting me! I am a bloody victim!" Arthur stomped his foot, trying to appear angry though it was fairly obvious that was not the case. Even though Arthur never would admit it, it was common knowledge he would murder any one who flirted with Francis. One of the only reasons Francis was ever single.

"It's doesn't count molesting if you enjoy it, _Angleterre~_" Francis smirked, walking up behind them. "_Bonjour, Mattieu._" Francis wrapped one arm around Matthew, his son as he called him. Even though they weren't related and the same age, not that this bothered Francis. He took it as his sole responsibility to look after the little Canadian, and he took it seriously. The amount of times Francis along with one or two of Francis's friends had beaten up someone who was mean to him, well, it was to many to count.

"_Bonjour_, Francis." Merely nodding at the blonde, Matthew carried on walking hoping the two wouldn't drag him into whatever fight they had planned for today.

"I didn't enjoy it, damn frog! You just wouldn't get off me..." The Brit muttered, thinking of all the ways he could strangle the Frog. Saying he enjoyed it, he certainly did not. He was a gentleman for Pete's sake! If he wanted to do anything with the Frog, it would be in private, not in the middle of the bloody street! Not that he would ever touch Francis, of course.

"So you decided to join in? I swear I shall never understand you,_ Angleterre_." Francis yawned slightly, which was something he rarely did; claiming it was a bad mannered British thing to yawn in public. Not that Francis was doing this for no reason, he quickly stretched his arms out, one of them catching onto his boyfriend, who refused to admit they were even friends.

"Stop touching me! Dumb wanker!" A loud thump soon followed the statement, leaving Matthew to wonder why he walked with these two. Then he remembered, it was because apart from them, most people didn't even know he existed. Even when he walked with Arthur and Francis, they soon forgot about him in the heat of one of their arguments.

Matthew sighed trying to figure out whether he should just leave them and go to school on his own. The way things were going, this was bound to end in some kind of fight. As much as Matthew _loved_ to be involved with the yelling, it would probably be much less life risking to leave them bicker by themselves.

"I'm only touching you, _mon cher_, as I had a scare. I mean, when Gilbert told me he heard you were dating a little blonde girl, well, I almost had a heart attack!" Francis held his hand to his, dramatically wiping a tear from his eye.

"I told that dumb wanker I wasn't dating that bloody girl! I don't even know a 'Mattie'! I'm not interested in anyone but- I'm not interested in anyone!" Not finishing his sentence, Arthur rolled his eyes, his face slightly pink. Refusing to look at Francis, knowing he knew what he had almost done. He'd almost admitted to not completely hating the Frog, maybe even feeling something more for him. Though he stopped trying to claw the French man's arm off of him. Which in Francis's mind was progress. Not much, but when he tried to murder him for just holding his hand in public, this was definite progress.

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks. What the maple? Mattie was his nickname. Not that he expected Arthur to know that. Arthur never used nicknames. Insults maybe; nicknames, never. The main thing on his mind was why had Gilbert been talking about... Oh. Maple.

"A-Arthur, what did Gilbert say to you?" Turning to face the two boys, Matthew did his best not to look like he was freaking out, which he was, big time. If anyone found out that he had worn a dress, it would be embarrassing and not that he cared what other people thought, but they would look down on him; that was just something he did not want at all.

"Matthew, how long have you been here?" Arthur asked, slightly shocked. He had forgotten all about the Canadian. Quickly realising he was actually showing compassion to the Frog, Arthur knocked the arm of him, taking as many steps away from him as he could without leaving the group.

"He's been here the whole time,_ Angleterre_. Remember? He saw us when you decided you wanted a bit of _moi_~" Winking at Arthur who turned bright red, muttering a string of curses. Turning back to Matthew, Francis's face turned from flirty to serious, "Do you know who this 'Mattie' is? Gilbert has developed a _petit _crush on her it seems." Laughing as if the very idea was ridiculous; which it was in a way. Gilbert had, or so he claimed, been deeply in love with Elizabeta for years, and now after meeting one girl for barely a couple of seconds, he had pretty much decided he wanted to declare his undying love for her. Gilbert was odd to say the least. Not that odd is bad, as Gilbert would say, it was awesome.

"Well, yes, I do. But you see she's-"

"_Tres Bien!_ I will tell Gilbert to ask you about her. That should get him to stop asking me for advice on _amour._" Francis smirked, he obviously wanted to help his friend but Gilbert was one of the neediest people he knew, and having to deal with every issue he had, which was a lot, could be slightly taxing on him.

Matthew was shocked. He hadn't meant to say that! He should have just said no. Instead he had thought he should just tell Francis that 'Mattie' was dating someone, so Gilbert could just put his crush or whatever it was to rest and get over it. But no, he hadn't even got to finish his sentence. Now Francis seemed to want him help Gilbert go on a date or something with 'Mattie'.

"Wait, don't-"

"Stop mixing English and French, you bloody Frog! You're wrecking my language!" Arthur interrupted Matthew, who was slowly starting to wonder if there was even a point in him opening his mouth. No one really seemed to be listening to him.

"I'm making it better. It's a fact that French is more passionate. I could show you if you want~" Winking at Arthur , Francis wrapped his arms around around the Brit's waist pulling him closer.

"As if! Britain is much more romantic!" Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I can prove it." He smirked a bit pulling Francis even closer. Not that Arthur was touching the Frog because he wanted to; of course not, he was just proving a point. Obviously.

Not really wanting to see them have another make out session, one was far more than he wanted to see, _ever_.

"Bye." Mattie left trudging down the street by himself. Somehow he got the feeling today was going to be... bad. To say the least.

After having an intense, but romantic-_ish_ staring competition Arthur pulled back, suddenly remembering, they weren't alone.

"Stay away, dumb Frog!" Turning to face where he presumed the young Canadian was, to tell him how that was not at all what it looked like. He was cursed or something; well, he'd probably have to be to want to spend time with Francis.

"_Mattieu_ has already left, _mon petit lapin_." Francis smirked, assuming correctly that was the reason he was no longer looking in to the pair of emerald green eyes.

"Huh? When did that-" Arthur scanned his mind, thinking about his very limted knowledge of French. He refused to take such a pointless class, English was the most universal language after all. Though as he thought about it, he was fairly certain that '_lapin_' meant... ' Did you just call me a fucking rabbit?"

"_Oui_. _My_ little rabbit~"

"That's it! I am going to prove the British are much more romantic! Got it, git?" With that Arthur stormed off; determined to give the Frog the most romantic date of his life. That would show him.

Francis just stood there, trying to figure out if he should be worried or excited.

~xXx~

After getting to school fairly quickly, Matthew walked straight to his class. He'd got to school with time to spare so he could hang around; if he did, he wouldn't end up being late or anything, but he just liked to be in class early. It was just another of his habits really. Anyway, it wasn't like he really had a reason to hang about, he had no one to talk to. It seemed sad to just stand by himself instead of sitting in class.

He walked in, going to his normal seat which just so happened to be at the back. Not that it really mattered where Matthew sat, he wasn't the type to get bothered by things like that. Sitting in his seat, he waited. To be honest there wasn't much else to do. The class was pretty much empty; most people came just on time, not enjoying be in school longer than they had to be.

The only people in there being Ludwig; a high strung A star student, and Feliciano; an artistic boy who always seemed to be eating. He ate more than Alfred and that's saying something. He was also Lovino's brother, not that you would ever guess. Feliciano was a total a sweetheart while Lovino would happily kill you for looking at him. Ludwig and Feliciano seemed to be deep in conversation, something about how it is unsuitable to eat forty bowls of pasta a day. They hadn't seemed to notice Matthew entering the room, not that he expected them too, which left him to sitting there by himself.

Normally he would have Alfred or Arthur with him in the mornings but with both of them, no matter how much they denied this, with their boyfriends; he was on his own.

"West!" A loud, German voice yelled, almost making Matthew put his hand to his ears. Whoever was shouting this early in the morning really need to lower their caffeine intake. "The awesome me needs to ask the unawesome you a question."

Matthew hoped to God there was another narcissistic pupil who happened to call Ludwig 'West'. He paused, thinking about it further. Even if it was Gilbert, Francis couldn't have mention anything to Gilbert that quickly. He had seemed pretty busy with Arthur when Matthew had left. He wouldn't have stopped doing..._ that _just to help Gilbert, would he? Maple. Matthew had a funny feeling he might.

"_Bruder_, shouldn't you be in class?" Ludwig sighed facing his big brother, who might as well have been his little brother; he seemed to almost tower over Gilbert. Not that this seemed to bother the albino.

"But class is so unawesome, West! School hasn't started yet anyway, so stop whining." Even the way Gilbert acted made him seem like the much younger brother. "Feli~!" Finally noticing the Italian boy, Gilbert tackled him into a hug.

For some unknown reason Gilbert always had a thing for the Italians, Lovino and Feliciano, even though most of the time it got him hit. Not that Feliciano hit him. No, if he touched Feli, he got hit by either his overprotective brother or Feliciano's even more overprotective German, who had absolutely no romantic feelings towards the Italian. Absolutely not. Thought the way his face lit up when the aforementioned someone entered a room completely gave him away.

"_Bruder!_ Can you at least try and act your age?" Ludwig sighed, pulling his brother off Feliciano, who hadn't been bothered at all; he'd just happily returned the hug, his smile never faltering.

"_Ciao,_ Gilbert." Feliciano smiled, waving as Gilbert was held back by Ludwig.

"Stop being so unawesome, West! _Mein Gott_, shouldn't you and Feli be making-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." His face bright red Ludwig slammed his hand on Gilbert's face; wondering what he'd done to get stuck with such an interfering brother.

"I was only going to say you should be making your art project. What did you think I was going to say, West?" Gilbert eye's glinted evilly as he stared at his brother who was slowly turning into a red blubbering wreck going on about how he hadn't been thinking of anything.

Noticing things things were going down hill, Feliciano butted in to the brothers' conversation. "So what are you doing here, Gil?" He smiled, grabbing Ludwig's arm while bouncing around happily. The way they acted even made them seem like a couple; though Gilbert decided to ignore that, well for a bit anyway, there were more pressing issues he had to deal with.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Do you know a 'Matthew'?"

Matthew's head shot up at the mention of his name. This was bad. Francis must have already told Gilbert he knew 'Mattie'. For someone who promised to help him, Francis was sure causing a lot of trouble.

"_Ci! _He's in our class~!" Feliciano jumped up and down, almost excited. Not that having someone in your class was exciting, no, he was just happy to help. Normally he had to have other people helping him so he loved to be helpful when he had the chance.

"He's also sitting at the back of the room." Raising an eyebrow at the two, Ludwig pointed over to Matthew, who was slowly beginning to hope the floor would just swallow him up.

"_Ve~!_ Ciao, Matthew~" Simply waving, Feliciano did not even consider the fact he had ignored the Canadian. It wasn't like he did it on purpose though.

"You're Matthew?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes staring at the boy with a look that sent shivers down Matthew's back. He hated attention and having some one study him, which is what Gilbert was doing, made him feel very nervous.

"Eh, _oui_. W-why?" Matthew stuttered, trying to look anywhere but the Prussian who hadn't blinked at all. His eyes never leaving Matthew's.

"Matthew, huh? You look familiar? Have you talked to the awesome me before?"

Not sure how to respond to that Matthew let out a couple of squeaks and stutters before finally getting out some words, "A-Alfred's my brother! T-That's probably why." Matthew crossed his fingers under the desk hoping that Gilbert would just go with that. If he realised 'Mattie' was him in a dress, well, that was something he would never live down.

"...Ja. That's probably it." Gilbert nodded, though he looked anything but certain. "Anyway the awesome me needs to ask you something."

"Eh? I-I'm kind of busy..."

"It'll only take a second. Plus you get to talk to the awesome me!" Gilbert grinned, while Matthew felt his stomach drop. By the looks of things, Gilbert wasn't going to just leave. He looked determined to talk to the Canadian. "Come on!"

Gilbert ran to the back of the class, grabbing Matthew's arm. "Eh!" Matthew squeaked as he looked over at Ludwig and Feliciano, wishing they could help him out here, but they were already completely engrossed in a new conversation. Matthew was stuck, well not literally; at the moment he was being dragged out of the room by an overexcited Prussian.

~xXx~

"So..." Gilbert stood there, wondering what to do. Sure, he'd planned it all out in his head, and each time it went awesome, but standing here, in front of Matthew, well, it wasn't exactly how he planned it in his head. Matthew had been a lot less... cute in his head. He'd pictured a more Francis like person, especially as Francis had described him as his little brother. So, not once had he pictured a shy, cute Canadian. It was really throwing him off his awesomeness. If that's even possible.

"Y-You wanted to ask me something?" Matthew was also freaking out. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with this kind of thing. Usually if anything like this happened, he would beg his brother or Arthur to sort it out for him, sometimes even Francis if he was close by and not flirting with someone.

"_Ja_. This is going to sound kind of unawesome, but I'm serious here. You know Mattie, right?"

"..._Oui_.," said Matthew, glaring at the floor. Why couldn't he be a good liar? He was sure that if any one else had been in this situation they would have come up with a story that would convince Gilbert to stop pursuing 'Mattie'. Matthew on the other hand was to honest for his own good.

"See I'm having a party and Lizzie has been nagging me to invite her, Lizzie can be so unawesome." Matthew simply nodded along, to Gilbert's obvious lie. He knew Elizabeta would never say that. Especially as she knew who 'Mattie' was. "Anyway, it would be totally awesome if you asked Mattie to come. So can you, ask her to come?"

"Eh? Uhm, well... She's not that keen on parties...?" Matthew struggled as he said it. It felt wrong to tell such a blatant lie. The way Gilbert's face fell didn't help either.

"Oh. Hey, you can come too! The both of you could go together, as friends obviously. What do you say?" Gilbert asked his face hopeful still. He couldn't help but hope that maybe this might work. After all, if he didn't trust his awesomeness, what could be trusted in this world? Also Francis had pretty much convinced him this was a good idea, along with Antonio, but Antonio believed tomatoes were fruit. So maybe his advice wasn't exactly reliable because tomatoes were obviously a vegetable.

"You're not going to let this go, eh?" Matthew thought it through. A plan slowly forming in his mind. One that would get Gilbert to forget all about 'Mattie' or at least get him to stop wanting to get in her pants, which really wasn't possible as they were Matthew's. A plan that wouldn't involve to much lying either; well, it did

"The awesome me never gives up!"

"Fine. I'll ask her. You owe me." Sighing Matthew looked up at Gilbert, who had started cheering. "There better be maple syrup at this party."

Gilbert paused, mid-dance before nodding his head violently. "Ja. Lots. Let me guess, there should be pancakes too?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, amazed at how stereotypical Canadian, the blond boy was.

"_Oui._ I'll get the details from Elizabeta." Gilbert's eyes widened at this as he tried to choke out some words, not that he needed to worry, Matthew already knew Gilbert hadn't been completely honest. "Don't worry, I won't mention how she was 'begging' for Mattie to come."

"_Danke_."

"No problem." Shrugging Matthew walked back into the classroom, wondering if his plan would actually work. It better. He'd have to let Elizabeta dress him up again... If this didn't work- No, he couldn't think like that, it would work. He just had to believe in himself, for once.

Gilbert's thoughts were completely different. He was just wondering why his heart wouldn't shut up. He was no expert but he was fairly certain it wasn't meant to be beating this fast.

"Huh. This is odd." His hand on his chest, he walked to class. Maybe Francis might know what was wrong with him...


	3. Chapter 3

Lazy author is Lazy. This took ages to right TTwTT I'm so sorry. You guys were all awesome and reviewing/favouriting/following and well yeah. I LOVE YOU~ Not creepy at all ;3 So y eah, I LOVES YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH. I hope you keep reading. I may take a while to update, but I will update... eventually ^~^;; LOVES YA - If you didn't realise that is

Lots of hugs (AND LOVE),

Lottie xoxo

* * *

"You did what?" Alfred growled, his heroic personality being completely shadowed by his rage. "You forced my lil' bro to wear a dress?" This question was mainly aimed at Elizabeta, though everyone backed up a bit, scared for their lives.

"Yes. Anyway, in Japanese culture it's completely normal for guys to cross-dress." Waving him off, Elizabeta turned back to the massive wardrobe of clothes she had. Picking up dresses of all kinds, examining them before chucking them away, claiming they weren't right.

"...Really, Kiku?" Completely forgetting why he was angry, Alfred questioned his 'Gaming buddy', as he called him. "Can I see?" His eyes sparkling with delight as he imagined how adorable Kiku would look in a dress.

"Alfred-san, it is not part of my culture to wear a dress." Kiku didn't seem at all bothered by Alfred's request or lack of knowledge about any place that didn't home enough fast food places to create diabetes. A sign that he had been spending a lot of time with the American, probably too much.

"It's not a dress, idiot! It's a... Well, I know it's not a bloody dress!" Trying his best not to get involved with the horrible mess that was slowly being created by Elizabeta's clothes, Arthur sat on the bed. He was meant to be helping out but so far all he had done was correct Alfred's grammar or just out right insult the American. Also, he argued with Lovino but that was something the two always did so no one really noticed any more.

"Why the fuck do I even have to be here?" Lovino rolled around on the floor, bored. He wasn't bothered by any of this; after all, it wasn't his problem. He had his own issues to deal with too, like a clingy Spanish boy.

"You choose to be here, Lovino-san. You said by coming here you didn't have to spend time with Antonio-san." Kiku answered, not realising Lovino just wanted to moan about the situation.

"Guys! Shut up, will you? We have to get Mattie ready for his date~" Facing them with her fan girl smile, the boys quietened down, mildly scared for their lives. "I wonder which would suit him better, pink or purple~?" Another bunch of outfits flew past her head as she regarded them unworthy of being worn by the Canadian.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Frying Pan Bastard!" Lovino huffed, chucking a pillow at her. Not a wise idea. He at one point always been to nice to Elizabeta, she was a girl after all. After having actually got to know her, it didn't take him long to realise for all it was worth she might as well have been a boy. Though he wouldn't suggest saying that to her; his head was still killing from the last time he mentioned her less than lady like manners.

"Lovino, do you want to play dress up too~?" Her face changed instantly, into a some what evil grin, quickly picking up a lip stick that looked brand new.

"Hey, Maple Bastard is the fucking cross-dresser! Not me."

"...Where is Matthew-san?" Kiku asked, making them all stop preparing for an all battle. Looking around the room they all realised, that not one of them could see Matthew.

"Uh, Mattie bro, you here?"

"...I've been here the whole time." Matthew sighed, shoving the pile of clothes that had piled up on him to the floor. Seriously though, trying on twenty different outfits seemed a bit extreme to him. He only needed one as no matter what Elizabeta thought, it was only going to be for one more night. Then he wouldn't have to worry about this any more. Life could go back to normal; and no ones feelings would be hurt. Perfect.

Quickly picking up the dresses and sending a half-hearted glare at Matthew, it was hard to be mad at the shy Canadian for too long, Elizabeta asked the question most of them had been wondering. "Mattie, I know you _have_ a plan. But, well, what _is _it?"

"As I was saying before Al interrupted me," Matthew shot a glare at his brother who simply shrugged wrapping an arm around Kiku lazily. "Gilbert likes me in a dress, right? I'll go to the party disguised as 'Mattie' and act horrible so Gilbert will stop liking me. That way he won't be upset and no one will know I've ever worn a dress. Well, except for you lot, but you'll keep it a secret, right?" Matthew asked jutting out his lower lip, hoping he was right to be trusting them. Alfred always said he trusted people to easily; he didn't want to do that with something embarrassing like this.

"Mattie! You can always trust me!" Elizabeta cried out, tackling him into a hug. "We're friends. That means you can tell me anything. Like who you like." Grinning at him, Matthew took a step back, worried that he was going to be forced to blurt out who he liked. Something he would definitely prefer not to do.

"Liz, bigger issues! Like getting that perv away from my bro. Matt doesn't like anyone anyway. I would totally know if he did." Alfred snapped, rolling his eyes.

Kiku stared up at his boyfriend wondering if he should point out that no sane person would trust Alfred with a secret. They had tried to keep them dating as a secret, Kiku would have preferred not to have all the attention, but it had only taken 4 hours for Alfred to tell anyone who had ears. Reading the atmosphere he guessed now was not the time to have this discussion.

"As if! No one trusts you, Burger Bastard!" Chucking another pillow, this time aimed at Alfred, Lovino turned to face the Canadian. "Don't trust him. He's a bastard." Lovino's voice was serious, making Matthew wonder what his brother had done to piss off the Italian. Though just saying hi could make Lovino hate you for days.

"Don't turn Mattie against me! He totally trusts me." Getting up to face the Italian, Alfred glared angrily while Lovino just stuck up his middle finger. Alfred's face just got angrier, Kiku sighed trying to pull Alfred back down. Knowing the two of them wouldn't back down and would start a fight because they were too proud.

Matthew had a sinking feeling there was no hope of getting anywhere today. The party was in tomorrow according to Elizabeta, so he would prefer to be ready before then and not sort everything out 5 minutes before, like Alfred had helpfully suggested.

"Can you be quiet,_ s'il vous plait?_" Trying to get them to shut up, Matthew asked as harshly as he could muster. He still sounded far too polite for anyone to take much notice. It also just sent Arthur into a rant too, going on about what a shame it was young Matthew had been brain washed by the Frog.

"Mattie, try this on~" Handing him a purple sun dress, Elizabeta pushed him towards the bathroom. Matthew wasn't so sure, he really didn't want to leave the room and come back to find he no longer had a brother. Guessing this was the issue, Elizabeta added, "Ignore them, I'll beat some sense into them with my frying pan." With an evil smirk she pulled out her infamous frying pan, she turned around to face the others. Leaving Matthew to run into the bathroom, he didn't want to get hit by accident. From what he had heard from the others, it was almost as painful as eating Arthur's cooking. He had no intentions of finding out if that was true any time soon.

"What is wrong-"

"Fuck! That hurts, you bitch!"

"Elizabeta-san, this is a bit-"

"The hero is not scared- Owie! Kiku! She hit me!"

...Maybe, he should have stayed and tried to calm Elizabeta down. Then again, his brother was meant to be the Hero. Surely a hero could cope with a frying pan. If not, well Matthew really couldn't be blamed for that. Not that they'd remember...

Finally, looking down at the purple pile of fabric in hands, Matthew wasn't sure how thankful he ought to be to the Hungarian. She was helping him, but... This dress, well, it wasn't exactly something he would have picked himself to put it politely.

It wasn't like he had much choice though. He'd come up with the plan, told Gilbert he would be there and arranged a dress, even if it was more revealing than he was hoping for. It was to late to back out.

With one more disgruntled sigh, Matthew finally changed into the strapless sun-dress. Bringing his hockey stick had seemed like a bad idea, but now he was thinking it would be a good thing to hit his brother with when the snickering started. Oh maple, could he really do this? He wasn't sure. He would try his best though, he had a plan and he would stick to it like maple syrup.

"E-Elizabeta?" Matthew poked his head out the door slightly, calling over the expert in such matters of cross-dressing. Actually the expert would be Felix, but everyone knew that the blond couldn't keep his mouth shut for five seconds, so he wasn't someone Matthew would trust with something like this.

The others were still arguing. There was even blood on the floor! No wait, that was just tomato juice. Matthew frowned slightly at that, how come Lovino seemed to have an endless supply of tomatoes? That wasn't fair. Shouldn't he get an endless supply of maple syrup? That would be cool though. So many pancakes too...

"W-who are you?" Snapped out of his daydream, Matthew could see the Italian fidgeting nervously. Lovino was the type of person, that if he liked you or knew you, he would curse you using words that even sailors didn't utter. People guessed this was why Antonio got the worse of the Italian's anger, as it was obvious to all but said Italian they were in love. If you were a stranger though, he would be perfectly polite, he was more of a gentleman than Arthur! Especially if you were a girl, then you would have to be prepared to have your socks charmed off.

"...Seriously?" Matthew sighed, this really was hopeless, he leaves the room for a minute or two, then everyone forgets him. How was that even possible? He really didn't know any more.

"...Mattie?" Pushing the boys off her, she had been just as involved in the fight with her trusty frying pan, she ran over to Matthew. "It is you! Ohmigosh! You look so adorable~!" Before Matthew could say a word, she had her arms around him,spinning around the room. It was one of the hugs you only see in the movies, so no one thought it was possible.

"Woah, bro. I almost didn't recognise you! You look so girly." Not really surprised at that, Matthew just rolled his eyes slightly, his brother forgot he existed half the time so it wasn't surprising he couldn't recognise him. That doesn't mean he's not angry about it. He's just got bigger things to deal with than getting Alfred to remember him.

"Thanks, Al." Finally managing to get out of Elizabeta's grasp, Matthew went over to the mirror to see if there really was that big a change. He'd only put on a dress, so it's not like he could look that different, right?

Maple. He was wrong. He looked extremely different. It was surreal really. Matthew wasn't sure whether to be relieved his disguise worked or moan at the fact he could pass off as a girl. He was a guy after all!

"Bloody hell. That's just... How is that even possible?" Examining Matthew Arthur was shocked to say the least. Sure, the last time Matthew had worn a dress he looked feminine but this. This was completely different. He wasn't quite sure how but the was a definite change in the Canadian. Maybe it was because like that damned Frog he kept his hair long. "I wonder if it would be the same for Francis..." Arthur muttered, thinking out loud.

Luckily only Matthew heard him and he was to busy worrying about his masculinity which seemed almost non-existent. Alfred would have had a field day if he'd heard. Not that he could say much as he always loved it when Kiku wore his cosplays. None of them were exactly normal.

"It looks like your plan might work, Mattie~!" Elizabeta patted him on the back, Matthew never taking his eyes off of his reflection. It just looked so different.

"I doubt anyone shall recognise you Matthew-san." Smiling Kiku stood next to Elizabeta, this would make an excellent plot for one of his rom-com mangas. Obviously Elizabeta would help him, he would have to make sure to keep an eye on the developments between Matthew and Gilbert if that was the case though...

While Kiku seemed to drift into thought, Matthew smiled slightly. This was going to work. It had too. If not well, he could always live in a cave and bribe Al to give him a life supply of Maple syrup and pancakes. That could work too.

~xXx~

"So she's definitely coming?" Gilbert had taken to follow Matthew around for the day, asking as many questions as he could think of. If Matthew hadn't miscounted, this was the 25th time he'd asked if 'Mattie' was coming, and overall the 87th question he had been forced to answer about his alter ego.

Not that Matthew minded. Honestly he was enjoying the attention quite a bit. Most people would past him, not realising he was even there; even if they walked into him they would assume it was a ghost before thinking of Matthew. So, having someone focus on him, it was nice for a change. Sure, he was asking question's about 'Mattie' but Matthew was Mattie, so it didn't really bother him.

"_Oui_. She told me she would be there." Looking at Gilbert, Matthew felt the Prussian's excitement rubbing off on him.

Matthew wasn't sure why, but for some reason Gilbert seemed to think he needed Matthew's permission if he wanted things to got well with 'Mattie'. Matthew wasn't about to correct him any time soon though. If people give you free maple syrup, you don't question it, ever. He didn't feel a bit bad about it, but _free_ maple syrup! He couldn't resist.

Matthew had also learned a lot about Gilbert, who seemed happy to share his life story with the Canadian. He now knew Gilbert had a blog called 'the-awesome-prussia1'. He's heard Gilbert blab on for twenty minutes about how he knew that 'damn commie bastard' Ivan was hoarding the url, 'the-awesome-prussia'. Matthew had never been all that good with computers, so he had no idea what any of that meant. From what he could gather that was bad though.

"So, are you gay?" Gilbert asked sitting opposite Matthew in the lunch hall.

Munching on his lunch, which was pancakes with the maple syrup Gilbert had got him, Matthew spat out his food, staring at Gilbert in shock.

"Eh? Wha- Wh- I mean... What?" Matthew spluttered his words getting messed up as they left his mouth, wondering if that had just happened.

"Woah, calm down." Gilbert jumped up, running over and slamming his hand onto the Canadian's back in an attempt to help. He didn't mean to kill him, he was just curious. This was bad though, he would have to hide a body and killing Mattie's, well whatever Matthew was to her, would probably wreck his chances. "The awesome me was just wondering."

"I... You just took me by shock." Matthew slumped onto the table in an attempt to hide his face which he was assuming matched the red on the Canadian flag.

"Are you in the closet?" Gilbert asked, not reading the atmosphere; if he had, then he would have know to keep his mouth firmly closed.

It took a well aimed pancake to the face to make him realise now was not the best time to be questioning the Canadian.

"_Au revoir_, Gilbert." Getting up Matthew walked off hoping to find his brother, he was staring to reconsider that offer Alfred made to beat up Gilbert. It was slowly starting to become more and more tempting.

"Matt!" Almost tripping over his feet Gilbert ran over to the Canadian, who against his better judgement decided to listen to what he had to say. "I don't mean anything by it. Gay people are awesome so if you are it totally doesn't matter. Francis is like one of my awesome friends and he's like dating Arthur. At least I think he is. There always making out and crap. Anyway, if you're gay I'm not bothered at all. Also, I'm... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Matthew smiled, guessing this was probably the first time Gilbert had actually apologised to someone. He seemed genuine as well which made it even easier for Matthew to accept his apology. "I just... I get bullied enough." He muttered, glancing up at the ceiling.

He hated admitting to the fact he got bullied. It made it more real. People always looked at him then, as if to offer pity, not that they would do anything; to be honest it felt like he was just saying 'look at me, I'm pathetic'.

"...If anyone ever says anything to you, just ask the awesome me. I'll beat them up for you."

"_Merci_, Gilbert. That's really nice of you." Matthew looked up at Gilbert, tears forming in his eyes. He was just grateful. Maybe he was just making a mountain out of an anthill, but the fact that someone out there who wasn't a blood relative or friends with his brother was willing to defend him, well it meant a lot to him.

On impulse Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert, not bothered if it gave out the wrong message, he was just happy.

Letting go of him, he quickly waved before heading off to his next class.

Gilbert stood there for a second frozen. What was Matthew doing to his chest? This was worse than last time and he was fairly certain he shouldn't be _this_ angry at the idea of Matthew getting bullied. He just didn't get it though, why would anyone not like someone as sweet as Matthew?

"Oh, _mon ami_, you have it bad." Francis laughed as he appeared out of nowhere, it seemed like he had seen everything that had happened though.

"Got what?" Francis didn't answer Gilbert question, he just carried on walking with that all knowing smirk of his that made Gilbert really want to punch his friend. "What do I fucking have?" He yelled after Francis. Somehow he got the feeling it would either be the greatest thing in the world or... It was going to leave him broken and crying into his pillow. Not awesome at all.


End file.
